Shattered Memories
by Aly the Trickster
Summary: A woman come to the SaDiablo residence, asking for a certain Lucivar. Her past, and the gruesome details left on her body, are so closely intertwined with Lucivar's, that it becomes a distant dance of Fate. The puppeteer controlling the strings? Read to f
1. Shards and Pieces

A/N: Hey all, I'm back from my extended vacation called school. Sorry it's been a while, just been doing stuff, but now I'm back and better than ever! I have: this Dark Jewels story, which I'm trying out and have been working on for a while, a Avatar story, which is in progress, I have a Rurouni Kenshin oneshot which is almost done, and both my Tortall stories will be updated soon! I also started a story about where a ton of anime characters meet together to discuss certain topics, and that's in progress, but almost complete. If you are interested in 'T' Rurouni Kenshin fanfics I would defiantly advise you to go take a look at 'Frozen Moonlight' and other works by JaneDrew. It is a truly amazing story, and I love it, and it has really long chapters. I think the story should be published! Also, I am really into anime right now so you'll see a lot of that. Sorry again for my absence!

Disclaimer: If you confuse me with anyone so amazing as Anne Bishop, why do you think I went on a fanfiction site? grumbles about nobrains

Shards And Pieces

"Please state your business."

"I am Diana of Askavi, and I've come to see Lucivar Yaslana, who I presume is currently visiting here?"

"That he is, my lady. If you will follow me, I will show you to the parlor." Beale formally requested. He saw something in this woman's eyes, something that made him want to trust her. But no, he wouldn't. He would just show the Lady in and call Prince Yaslana.

She had on a fashionable shirt and skirt that made it impossible to see her figure, so Beale didn't try to guess whether she was a old relationship or not…not that it would help decide, being Lucivar. They started to walk into Sadiablo Hall.

"Here's the parlor, if you would wait a moment."

The regal head nodded. She had golden eyes, with black hair and wings…very much like Lucivar.

_Prince Yaslana, a lady has come to see you. She is in the formal parlor._

_I'll be there in a moment, Beale._

Footsteps followed this comment. A moment later Daemon Sadi walked into the room. Daemon nodded courteously to Beale while voices argued outside. Beale struggled to hear, and Daemon, watching Beale's face, smiled.

"The Lady wants to go shopping in Scelt with Morgann, while Lucivar strongly protests to being dragged around the country." Such an understatement.

Suddenly he seemed to notice the beautiful Eyrien female standing quietly in the corner. He looked at her curiously, and said, "Lady." And bowed.

She nodded back to him, and said chillingly, "My lord."

Daemon looked at her, wondering who she was and why she hated him so. He decided it would be good to resume conversation.

"I am Daemon Sadiablo, brother to Lucivar Yaslana…"

When he said those words she took a sharp intake of breath, and Daemon was about to ask her why when Lucivar burst through the doorway, smirking that arrogant smile of his, and saying in his 'I am an pain-in-the-ass-older-brother' voice, "I think Jeannelle with rethink her decision…" He had seen her.

"Diana!" Lucivar whispered harshly.

She stared at his face, and Daemon counted the beats. One beat… two beats, and she ran towards Lucivar, crashing into his arms.

Lucivar hugged her tightly, tears streaming out of his eyes.

He whispered, "Where have you been, where have you been! I searched for you everywhere, but I couldn't find you!"

Diana clung to Lucivar, smiling through tears of joy.

Suddenly Jaenelle walked in with a look on her face that said she wanted to 'talk' with Lucivar, and stopped, staring in amazement at the scene before her. Diana looked at the sound, and glared at Jaenelle with such malice the room seemed to darken. She let go of Lucivar and stepped in front of him, with a fixed stare at Jaenelle, warning her that if she came any closer, she would attack.

Jaenelle was surprised and livid that someone would treat her the same way Jaenelle treated the dim-witted Queens and the Dark Council.

Jaenelle said in a midnight voice, "Who is this Lady who would come to my home and threaten this house?"

Lucivar thought that Diana wouldn't be stupid enough, or daring enough, to question a Queen. He was wrong.

"Any _Lady_ would do this to fight a bitch queen who would chain males to her for play. And you," Diana pointed a finger at Daemon, "Why don't you use that Jewel there to help your brother, instead of strutting like a peacock."

If Jaenelle had not been in the middle of glaring at the woman…Diana, to death, Daemon might have found the situation immensely funny. Lucivar was trying to snap Jaenelle out of it while holding Diana back, which was proving an extreme task. Suddenly Daemon felt a distinctive essence draw near, and used a burst of the Red to make a wave of power to slam both Diana and Jaenelle back into the wall, which now needed a new paint job.

Jaenelle fell to the ground, rolling slightly to lessen the blow, but it still hurt slightly.

Diana, however, executed a neat roll propelling herself away from the wall, towards her new attacker. Unfortunately, her new attacker had the power of the Black.

"What is going on here?" Came a quiet, calm voice. In swept Saetan Daemon SaDiablo. He looked around at the room, and sighed, turning to Jaenelle, saying, "And I had just redecorated this room due to your last escapade."

His attempt to sooth Jaenelle was not lost on her, but she was still wary of this stranger so she said, "Blame goes to our guest, this time."

Diana looked from person to person, confused. Why wasn't Lucivar escaping, and why was the famed Sadist acting so comfortable? And who was this man, who overflowed with power?

Suddenly Diana felt it coming, the dead end, and she said very fast Lucivar, "Lucivar, escape, I'll distract them…"

Lucivar watched in horror as Diana fell to the floor for no reason, and dove to catch her, knowing he wouldn't reach her in time. Lucky for him, Daemon was feeling pleasant. As Daemon set her carefully on the floor, Diana's illusions started to disappear. Saetan, Daemon, Jaenelle, and Lucivar watched in amazement and horror as bags appeared under Diana's now blackened eye. Bruises started to run around her neck and a huge cut appeared on her lip. A necklace appeared at her neck holding a drained Grey Jewel. But the strangest thing was that her hair fell back around her ears to reveal that they were pointed, and her eyes were changing…to green.

Jaenelle gasped at this and whispered, "A De Al Mon Eyrian! I've never seen anyone so beautiful!"

Daemon certainly disagreed.

Saetan, always one to note the obvious said, "I think what matters here is that she has two black eyes, is exhausted, has bruises all over her neck and maybe body, has cuts, and," He fixed his stare on Lucivar, "Has drained herself to the limit to get herself her to see you."

Lucivar looked horrified at this last note. Daemon, noticing how Lucivar's hands had tightened, and wondered who this woman was. And, now that Lucivar was married happily to Marian, what would he do with this woman. As he carried this woman to the sofa in his personal room, which he only used when Jaenelle wasn't around, he pondered what this meant. He cast a blanket over the lady in question, vanishing her clothes. His eyes hardened as he saw one of the most gruesome things he had seen in his life. With the Sadist's heart he walked back to the room in which he found a scene which would surprise even Daemon.

Lucivar was pacing back and forth, his face in a look of terror and guilt. Jaenelle was staring at Lucivar with a look of question and annoyance, and Saetan was standing there with his head resting against steepled fingers, looking like he was about to have a gigantic headache.

Daemon glided forward and used the Black to force Lucivar tightly against the wall. Daemon let the seduction tendrils flow out of his body, walked forward towards Lucivar, leaned inward, and whispered his nails across Lucivar's face.

"Explain." Daemon whispered cruelly. Lucivar was about to say what he knew, but Daemon wasn't finished.

"Explain," He said, caressing Lucivar's face and at the same time scratching Lucivar with his nails, "Explain why she has so many broken bones she has been using craft to hold herself up all this time?"

Jaenelle was gone before she had even heard the last word. Daemon waited until Jaenelle was out of hearing before he crooned ever so softly to Lucivar, "And did you know she has a bracelet…decorated with shattered Ebon-Gray jewels?"

A/N: Sorry if my story is a little OC, right now I'm just trying to get back in the role of So, you're thinking that why would Daemon be so shocked at just a girl whose Broken, but also there's something else that'll be explained next chap, and also, isn't odd that a broken Witch has enough power to do something like that? I'll let you chew on that, and sorry about my recent absence, but I'm now back on the road!


	2. Bitter Memories

Dedicated to Erkith, for reading and reviewing most of my stories!

A/N: Second chap in my new story, and I think I'm going to explain all those questions and OOC's in the first story. I hope you like it! Oh, and I'm sorry I lied about updating, but now I have a lot of free time on my hand, at least for a week, so I should be updating faster. Also, people, if I make capitalization errors it is because I am confused about what was done in the books, like if I capitalize Jewels, and Red Jewel. Also, the rating might change later in the story, but I don't think so, but right now it's rated for language and theme. Happy Holidays Everyone!!!

Disclaimer: Idiot 1: 'Wow, you're Anne Bishop!' Me: (Smiles sweetly)(bangs Idiot 1 over head with club) No, and some people are really stupid. AKA-I don't own The Dark Jewels Trilogy, or anything in this story besides the plot of this story.

Bitter Memories

Lucivar stared at Daemon for a second, and then started to back out of reach, but his reason for doing this didn't seem to be the Sadist standing in front of him, which would make any sane man terrified, but instead a wild-crazy look had come into his eyes.

"Diana, no, it couldn't be, not Diana!"

Saetan, who had been trying to be as quiet as possible while thinking of a way to quell the Sadist's anger without calling Jaenelle, started as his son made this astonishing comment. He looked at his son and realized he was in great emotional discord, and, Saetan thought with surprise, the only other time he had seen Lucivar like this was…never.

Daemon was also surprised; enough so that he felt the anger of the Sadist leaving his body, said quietly and evenly, "There's more."

Saetan looked up at Daemon with the look in his eyes saying, 'More? More damage to Lucivar than you've already done?'

Daemon just looked into the distance, and Saetan could see the pain in his eyes. He was about to ask when Daemon sent him a black spear thread. **_Her body, her BODY!!!_**

Saetan reeled back with the feeling force of pain in his head. **_What about her body!_**

Tears started streaming down Daemon's face in a silent stream. Saetan watched his son with confusion and shock. The Sadist had been something, but anything that could make Daemon and Lucivar so terrified and distraught was something that even the Lord of Darkness didn't want to see.

Suddenly they both stopped dead in their tracks, for ice was spreading through the room, touching anything that stood in its way. Where Daemon and Saetan stood in the middle of the room, and Lucivar kneeled a little to the side, the ice pooled in front of them for a second before stopping its freezing path.

None of this scared Daemon and Saetan as much as what they knew was coming. Lucivar had tears silently running down his face as he felt the wave of power glide in a silent nightmare towards them.

They shuddered as Jaenelle glided into the room. Not Janelle, Witch.

Witch drifted towards them in a never faltering step, and putting fear into their hearts at her full glory. Her spidersilk gown and flawless features seemed to glow with a cold certainty. She looked at Lucivar with a look in her eyes, those petrifying eyes, and said in her midnight voice, "Speak, Lucivar of Ebon Aksavi of Lady Diana of Askavi and her whereabouts of her life."

Lucivar shuddered, but Daemon, who was not under the full gaze of Jaenelle, said with a quiet confidence, "Jaenelle, please calm down, why is it that we need to hear this now, with out Lady Diana to help with our decisions."

Witch turned to him, and though Daemon was shivering from her stare, was astounded to see…tears, in her eyes. "Her body," Jaenelle cried, repeating what Daemon said, "**_Her body_** was used as a web medium!"1

They all stared. Then Saetan shook his head.

"Impossible. First of all, humans as a whole have no value at all in a web as a medium; it is their Jewel's power that would affect the web. Two, who would be inhuman enough to do such a thing to a living thing?"2

Jaenelle whispered, "It would be impossible except for the fact that blood can be used as a medium, and each race has a different distinguishing blood mark, and it is what I'm trying to do, by asking Lucivar where she has been in the last few years."3

Lucivar started to speak. His voice was monotone, but it held a tinge of bitterness. "Me and Diana met when we were children, at the camps. She'd always pick on me, but never laughed at me for being a half-breed. She always defended me from the other children. I know she had a family, but all she would ever tell me was that they died a while ago. A few months after we met she was taken away, and I thought she died. It turns out that we met again, in some other court, many years after that. It was just after I had become," Lucivar snarled, "A pleasure slave. It turns out she had become a slave for the Queen, and this Queen's name was Rubath. She had already had her birthright Jewel, and it was Red. Most were afraid of her, but Rubath was also a red, and for some reason that I didn't know then, Diana wouldn't fight against anything. I found out that Rubath had been threatening Diana not only with physical torture, but telling her she'd kill me if Diana made a mistake. Rubath was the first Queen I ever killed. It was too late. Diana had already been subjugated too torture, and her mind was almost shattered beyond repair. Around me she never showed her pain, so I didn't know till years later, while I was still in the service of Rubath, though Diana had already been shown to another court. The next time I saw her was at the court of Pruthvian, and she seemed more powerful, yet, different in a way, I never knew that she had made the Offering to the Darkness. I never saw her again."

Lucivar said, half sobbing, but then looked up at them with tear-stained eyes. "But every time I was in trouble at a court, but I still had trouble with killing the Queen, something would happen, and I was sure I could feel the presence of Diana."

Jaenelle looked at Lucivar with tears in her eyes, and nodded sympathetically.

Suddenly they were aware of the fact that a person had been listening to the whole conversation, and was standing behind them at the doorway.

"It's a sad story, but the way Lucivar tells it, it makes it sound like a tragedy, but really, it's part of everyday life for those in Terreille. Especially those of mixed decent. And," The voice became bitter, "Being Eyrian doesn't help."

They all turned to see Marian standing there, with a bitter look in her eyes

1I would like people to realize the change in this sentence from Witch to Jaenelle, and that it was not a typing error

2About the human having no value in a web, made up by me, and if this is wrong, please contact me

3 Also made up by me, and I think it is right but I am not sure.

A/N: I sincerely apologize to all those people out there who I said this would be done last week, but clearly I have no idea what's going on with my life. Hope you like the second chap, and sorry it was a bit short, I'll try to make them longer from now on.


End file.
